Purple
by BlueLikeKaito
Summary: Miku is hitting on Kaito and a certain Vocaloid is getting jealous. Fail summary for fail story. KaitoxGakupo, don't like, don't read.


Gakupo x Kaito

((I don't know if I'll continue this...if you want me to then tell me~ I'll gladly do it. This is my second OTP. My first is Giripan~ (Greece x Japan) I've actually been wanting to write a GakuKai for a long time...

This was written in the morning, so I apologize if it lacks of anything, or has any mistakes))

Gakupo stared in disgust as Kaito pressed his lips against Miku's.

It was, just an act, but Gakupo couldn't help but feel jealous.

By the time the song ended, Kaito exited the stage to meet his purple-haired friend behind the curtain.

Kaito wiped a bead of sweat from his head. "Worst kiss _ever_..." he muttered.

"Awh, you're just saying that." Gakupo teased, ruffling Kaito's short blue hair. Kaito smiled, and sighed.

"I mean it...i'd rather kiss **you** than kiss her." Kaito glanced back at the stage, where Miku was still performing. Gakupo grinned.

"Well, you must be thirsty." he muttered, pulling out a bottle of water from a minifridge and handing it to Kaito.

"Thanks." Kaito said, opening the bottle and chugging some water down.

"Don't drink too much-you might end up pissing yourself on stage." Kaito laughed.

"I wouldn't do that in a million years. Damn you Kamui."

Gakupo smirked, and punched Kaito's shoulder lightly. "I love you too, bro."

Kaito wiped some water from the edge of his mouth with his sleeve.

Gakupo stared in to Kaito's blue eyes.

He was nothing but perfection.

"So...uhm..." Kaito murmured, staring back in to Gakupo's purple eyes. "What do you wear for your next performance?"

Gakupo stopped staring, and a light blush appeared on to his cheeks.

"Oh...uhm, I wear this." Gakupo replied, pulling a purple tuxedo off of a clothing rack.

"It's beauty, is it not?"

Kaito nodded, touching the fabric of the tux. "I've always admired the color purple..."

Gakupo nodded. "Me too. It's not too boyish, but not too girlish...*cough* Luka. *cough*."

Kaito chuckled, giving Gakupo a thumbs up. "Nice one, Kamui."

Gakupo winked. "Any time, Shion."

Meiko walked out of her dressing room, to find the two men conversing and chuckling like nothing else mattered. "Damn it, Kaito! I told you I needed you to check out the plugin in my room. I couldn't flat iron my hair, so now it's curly as hell!" she whined, glaring at the blue haired Vocaloid.

Kaito sighed, and glared back at Meiko. "If it's /that/ bad then why don't you attempt in fixing it yourself?"

Meiko grunted. "B-because!" she pouted.

Gakupo spoke up. "I could check it out, if you'd like."

Kaito glanced at him. "You don't have to do that."

Gakupo smiled. "It's fine, really. I'm skilled with this kind of stuff."

Meiko grinned. "**Ohmygod**, thank you Gaku!" she ran to the purple haired Vocaloid and squeeze-hugged him. "Uhm...Meiko, that's a /little tight/..." she simply ignored him. "C'mon Gaku!" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in to the dressing room, leaving Kaito behind.

The walls of Meiko's dressing room were red, with many posters of herself.

"It's right here..." Meiko said, pointing to a plugin on the wall. Gakupo bent down and began inspecting the plugin.

"Hey, Gaku, can I ask you something?" Meiko questioned.

"Mmhm..?" Gakupo answered, focused on the plugin.

"Are you gay?"

Gakupo flushed. "T-that kind of information is not really your business, Meiko."

"So that's a yes?" she muttered, rolling on her bed and hugging a pillow.

"G-G-GAHH!" Gakupo exclaimed. "J-just let me focus so I don't get electrocuted..."

Meiko sighed, and didn't say anything else.

"It's fixed..." Gakupo finally said, about 5 minutes later.

"Thanks, Gaku. Now will you answer my question?" Meiko asked, climbing on the Gakupo's shoulders while he was sitting.

Gakupo gulped. "Yes...I am gay."

Meiko grinned. "Great. Turns out your 'little crush' is too~!"

Gakupo looked back. She couldn't mean...

"Kaito!" she squealed. "Now come on, you two preform next."

Kaito walked out of his dressing room in a blue dress. He sighed. "Really, Meiko? Really?" he tugged at the tight fabric of the dress.

Meiko grinned. "Ooh, dat arse~!" she giggled, pointing at the back of the dress. Luka walked out of her dressing room, in a short, tight pink dress. She muffled a chuckle when she saw Kaito.

"Kaito, you do know that is Miku's dress?"

The blue haired Vocaloid looked down at the turquoise dress and mumbled a cuss word. "That's why it's so tight..."

"Of course, dumbass!" Meiko said obnoxiously, laughing hard. "Just...go change!" she managed to say in between fits of laughter.

Kaito groaned, and swung the door of his dressing room open, then shut it closed. "Damn Meiko..." he muttered, unzipping the back of the dress.

He pulled his dress pants on, zipping and buttoning them securely.

He jumped slightly as he heard a faint knock on the door. Shirtless, he walked over to the door and opened it, scratching his head.

"Miku?" the turquoise-haired Vocaloid stood in front of him, staring him in the eyes.

"May I come in?" she tilted her head to the side, her occationaly moving her eyes Kaito's bare chest. Kaito nodded, opening the door a little farther. He beckoned to a chair sitting on the tiled floor.

"..why'd you come here?" Kaito asked bluntly, pulling on a white undershirt. He saw Miku's face redden from the corner of his eye.

"W-w-well..." she started. Kaito sighed, shaking his head.

"Miku, I know what you're going to say-"

Miku cut him off. "I LOVE YOU!" she yelled, staring in Kaito's amazing blue eyes.

"Miku..." Kaito walked over to the teal-haired girl and placed his hands on her shoulders gently. "I...I love someone else. I'm sorry."

Miku's eyes widened. "You...you are kidding right...?" Kaito shook his head. "B-but what about the kiss...?" tears started to roll down her face. Kaito sighed. "That was merely acting. And...I'm sorry. I really am." he looked away, so he couldn't see the pathetic look on Miku's face.

"At least tell me who the person is."

"No."

"I deserve to know, bastard! I want to know who you'd choose over me!" her eyes softened. "Is it Meiko...?" she murmured.

Kaito shook his head, shaking his hair a little. "I won't tell you, Miku. Again-I'm sorry." he removed his hands from her shoulders and exited the room, leaving Miku alone. He still could hear her silent weeping.

Kaito heard footsteps behind him, and tilted his head back a little to glance at the person behind him. It was Gakupo.

In his purple suit.

Kaito gasped silently, and turned his head back. He. Looked. So. Goo- wait...what was he thinking?! Kaito shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts.

"You forgot your jacket," Gakupo said, chuckling.

"Yea, I know."

"Why?" the purple haired Vocaloid raised an eyebrow.

"Because..." Kaito mumbled in reply. Gakupo showed a sudden look of realization when he heard Miku's soft crying coming from Kaito's dressing room. "You let her down..." he murmured. Kaito nodded.

Gakupo's eyes brightened, and he smiled warmly. "I'll get it for you."

Kaito nodded and half-smiled back. "Thanks."

He watched as Gakupo walked in to the room and swiftly grabbed the black jacket. He could just /feel/ Miku's eyes burning on Gakupo as he walked by.

As Gakupo returned, he pushed the jacket to Kaito's chest, making the blue haired man stumble backwards a little.

(Thanks for reading! Please tell me of you'd like me to continue. PLEASE favorite, follow and review~!)


End file.
